vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morigon
|-|Morigon= Summary Morigon are a species of dragon from Puzzle and Dragons Z. They are a very common dragon type given out to most rangers and dragon tamers when they start out. These dragons can often get distracted by daydreaming and have huge appetites. |-|Moriett= Summary Moriett is a possible evolution for a Morigon. These dragons have exceptional and sharp hearing, allowing them to identify the type of nut just by the sound it makes when it hits the ground from several yards away. |-|Morigannon= Summary Morigannon is a possible evolution for a Morigon. This dragon can by high strung and nervous despite its strength, which means it causes a lot of collateral damage when panicking. |-|Ash= Summary Ash is a possible evolution for a Moriett. These dragons value the size of their horns, and base a lot of their class system on how big one's set grows. |-|Kukunochi= Summary Kukunochi is a possible evolution for a Moriett. This dragon is a peaceful being, and are known for improving the growth of nearby plants with just its presence. |-|Agon= Summary Agon is the evolution for a Morigannon. These dragons have bodies that are almost entirely stone-like in composition, however, they retain great agility and speed. |-|Irminsul= Summary Irminsul is the evolution for an Ash and one of the final form options for a Morigon. These dragons are wildly worshiped as guardian gods of the forest, and their mere presence can revive nearby dead and withered plants. |-|Oyamatsumi= Summary Oyamatsumi is the evolution for a Kukunochi and one of the final form options for a Morigon. Said to be the first creations of the Wood Skydragon, Horai, Oyamatsumi can create lush forests wherever they go. |-|Garmut= Summary Garmut is a possible evolution for a Agon and one of the final form options for a Morigon. Despite the massive and intimidating appearance, these dragons are quite friendly and protective, allowing smaller creatures to use its massive body as a place to hide and even play. |-|Mjolnir= Summary Mjolnir is a possible evolution for a Agon and one of the final form options for a Morigon. A dragon said to be the guardian of the mountains, with tremors powerful enough to shake the entire continent when provoked. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B |''' 9-B''' | 8-C | 8-C | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Morigon | Moriett | Morigannon | Tree Dragon, Ash | Tree Dragon, Kukunochi | Stone Dragon, Agon | Mighty Tree Dragon, Irminsul | Spirit Tree Dragon, Oyamatsumi | Boulder Dragon, Garmut | Rockslide Dragon, Mjolnir Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Varies Classification: True Dragon Powers and Abilities: |-|Morigon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Resistant to Water Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation |-|Moriett=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Breath Attack, Enhanced Senses (Has hearing strong enough to tell the type of nut just by the sound it makes hitting the ground several yards away), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Resistant to Water Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation |-|Morigannon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Water Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation |-|Ash=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Resistant to Water Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation |-|Kukunochi=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Water Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation |-|Agon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Water Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation |-|Irminsul=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Resistant to Water Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation |-|Oyamatsumi=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Created lush forests around the world), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Water Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation |-|Tempest=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction, Resistant to Water Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation |-|Inferno=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Water Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to Woodsie and Mystic Light Knight) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagois, can set off tremors just by panicking) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Zabgon) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: Street level | Wall level | Wall level | Building level+ | Building level+ | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks and breaths Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Fire elements Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Wood Orbs:' Morigon and its Evolutions can tap into Wood Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Earth, Plant, and Air energy mixed together. *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Morigon: *'Gaurd Break:' Reduces foe's Defense for an extended amount of time *'Soul of Wood:' Passively increases the Attack of all Wood Element allies slightly Moriett: *'Gaurd Break:' Reduces foe's Defense for an extended amount of time *'Soul of Wood:' Passively increases the Attack of all Wood Element allies slightly Morigannon: *'Wood Boost - S:' Briefly boosts the Attack of all Wood Element allies slightly *'Wood Shield:' Passively increases the Defense of all Wood Element allies slightly Ash: *'Armor Break:' Greatly reduces foe's Defense for an extended amount of time *'Soul of the Forest:' Passively increases the Attack of all Wood Element allies by 1.5x Kukunochi: *'Reverse Orb Change - Wood:' Changes the Water Orbs in the air nearby into Wood Orbs *'Wood Rune:' Passively increases the Attack and HP of all Wood Element allies slightly Agon: *'Wood Boost - M:' Briefly boosts the Attack of all Wood Element allies by 1.5x *'Forest Shield:' Passively increases the Defense of all Wood Element allies by 1.5x Irminsul: *'Armor Break:' Greatly reduces foe's Defense for an extended amount of time *'Earth Soul:' Passively increases the Attack of all Wood Element allies by 2x Oyamatsumi: *'Reverse Orb Change - Wood:' Changes the Water Orbs in the air nearby into Wood Orbs *'Wood Amulet:' Passively increases the Attack, Defense, and HP of all Wood Element allies slightly Garmut: *'Defensive Stance:' Briefly reduces incoming damage by half *'Forest Armor:' Passively increases the Defense and HP of all Wood Element allies by 1.5x Mjolnir: *'Wood Boost - L:' Briefly boosts the Attack of all Wood Element allies by 2x *'Forest Chivalry:' Passively increases the Attack and Defense of all Wood Element allies by 1.5x Key: Morigon | Moriett | Morigannon | Ash | Kukunochi | Agon | Irminsul | Oyamatsumi | Garmut | Mjolnir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Life Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Users Category:Healers